


Pilot (otherwise known as Captain Becky wasn’t ready)

by Kenabee



Series: no sleep till uswnt [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), NWSL, Series, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenabee/pseuds/Kenabee
Summary: @geekmythologys on tumblr posted an amazing gif set of the USWNT as Brooklyn-99. I couldn’t get it out of my head so I asked if I could write about the idea, and here’s the first part.





	Pilot (otherwise known as Captain Becky wasn’t ready)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2:30 am, go easy on me, humour ain’t my forte but I’m excited to get better! If you haven’t seen B99 this will probably be confusing so you should go watch it. 
> 
> As always I am @herstuf or @amoges on tumblr. If you have ideas bring them to me!

Becky Sauerbrunn is very prepared, in all senses and definitions of the word, for this. She has been warned by the Commissioner, has been warned by her public affairs coworkers, and even been warned by the old captain about them. 

And yet, walking into the bullpen on her first day brings her as close to overwhelmed as she has ever been. The last time she felt this way was almost ten years ago, when she was nearly removed from the force entirely, and even that was almost more manageable that this day. 

“She’s just going to be a pushover, we all know she just got the job because the force needs to look good for the press and as the first female captain of an almost all female precinct, we’re making the commissioner look good, again.” The one she’s been warned about the most says this, rolling her eyes at the ‘neurotic’ one she’s also been warned about. 

“Is that what you think?” She interrupts the odd robotic motions Heath is making, staring down her nose at the slouching girl. She jumps up immediately, eyes wide, before a loose and lazy smile settles on her face. 

“Sup.” She says, nervously waving her hands in a loose symbol, one similar to those of the “skaters” she’s seen outside her back yard. It’s lazy, and borderline disrespectful, but Becky breathes through it, doesn’t even let her eye twitch. “What’s up new Cap, I’m Tobin Heath, grrreat to have you!”

“Oh, no, don’t let me interrupt, continue your thoughts.” Becky says, ignoring the high five Heath offers. 

“Oh no, that’s that’s really okay,” Becky raises an eyebrow, “oorrr I could continue. As I was saying earlier, we’re all very excited to have our new CO out here in the nine-nine can’t wait to see what you do with the place.” She finishes with the idiotic hand motion again, and Becky turns to face the the rest of the pen. 

“Straighten your shirt. Tomorrow I expect you to be wearing something professional, not... this.” She looks down her nose again, eyeing Heath’s sweatshirt, lazily thrown on over a pair of barely professional work pants. 

“Everyone, I am Becky Sauerbrunn. You will address me as Captain or Brunn.”

She walks to her new office with a straight back, ignoring the women behind her, and quickly notes the steady look of what is supposed to be her sergeant. 

“Sergeant Johnson?” She asks, and the woman nods. “Follow me please.”

The door closes quietly behind them, and Becky takes the chance to size her up more thoroughly. She’s steadier than when they worked together a decade ago, seems more calm and settled into herself. 

“Johnson it’s good to see you again.”

“And you, Captain.” Johnson says with a smile on her face, Becky nods back. 

“To be blunt, Johnson, I need to know why you’re on administrative leave.” Johnson sighs at that, and shifts her weight, looking uncomfortable for the first time. 

“A year ago my wife gave birth to our daughter,” she shows her a picture of a baby with piercing blue eyes. It’s cute, and Becky tells her so with a small smile on her face. Johnson continues, “I’m terrified of being hurt ma’am, and there’s been a few... incidents.”

Johnson recalls these incidents, an armed situation at a mall, where she shot a mannequin in a nervous fit. A routine stakeout leading to a car accident with a fire hydrant, and even a spilt yogurt incident. Whatever that means. 

“Tell me about the squad.” Becky says, accepting Johnson’s answers and pushing them behind for the time being. There will be time to fix them later. 

“Yes ma’am.” Johnson says, shoulders settling firm again and turning to the window, pointing out. “Sonnett and Horan, they’re almost useless, inexperienced and never take anything seriously. They’re equivalent to humorous mascots; but they make amazing coffee and cookies. Sonnett can fix any electrical problems, and Horan diffuses situations like a charm.”

“So they have their uses.” Becky says, and Johnson nods. “Next up we have Alexandra Krieger, goes by Ali. She’s probably the scariest person in here, and nobody seems to know exactly how she got here, but she gets the job done and gets people in line when they need to be.”

At that moment Ali picks up her phone and slams it heavily down on the desk. There’s a shattering sound, even through the closed office, and when the phone raises again, little pieces of plastic come off. Becky watches curiously as Sonnett brings a new phone from a desk drawer, and Ali smiles (very) briefly at her, before glaring at the new phone. 

“Next we have Kelley O’Hara. Not our most intellectually gifted, although she’s still smarter than most, but any physical matters are her forte. She can run a mile in six, and she once carried Tobin on her back for an hour around the bull pen without rest.”

“Why?” Becky asks, and Johnson shifts uncomfortably. 

“Heath asked.” Becky raises her eyebrow again. “They’re best friends, I find it best not to look too closely into it.”

“Noted.” Becky says, annoyed that she finds it somewhat humorous. 

“Christen Press. She grew up in Southern California, she’s got two sisters and she was almost a professional athlete. There’s a lot of competition in her family, and she’s always trying to prove herself. She’s more organised than a computer, but easy to goad into challenges. Right now she and Tobin have a bet over who can get more arrests this year. Ever since the bet, their numbers have gone way up.”

“Tell me about Heath.” Becky says after a moment, staring through the window between the two. From what she can tell, they couldn’t be more opposite each other, and yet it’s clear they’re comfortable near each other, desk close, they have a kind of rhythm. 

“Heath is our best detective, it can’t be argued that she‘s good at her job. She loves catching bad guys and she loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle she hasn’t solved, is how to grow up.”

“That,” Becky pauses, “was very well put.”

“Thank you,” Johnson says, “my department mandated therapist has heard me tsk about her a lot.” 

Becky ignores that, pulls her thoughts together as she looks out at the bullpen. It’s a bit of a mess, but she can see that path, she can see how Sonnett and Horan look up to the others, how Kelley and Heath bend to each other. And she sees something else, in each of them, that finally makes her shoulders relax. 

“Johnson, you know my history,” Johnson nods, eyes curious and open, “you know how important this is. To me, to the department, to the city as a whole. This precinct is doing fine, but I’m going to make it better. I want to make it the best.”

“Absolutely ma’am, where do we start.” She appreciates Johnson’s agreeableness, knows it will come in handy. 

“We start with her.” Becky nods slightly, out towards Tobin who skates recklessly across the bullpen until she crashes into Press’s desk, knocking a stack of papers over and causing Press to let out an angry shriek. 

~~~

“Rapinoe, is it?” She asks, eyeing the short cropped purple hair and bold blue Nike shirt. It’s unprofessional, completely relaxed, and when she sees the high top sneakers, she has to fight what both feels like a deep sigh and a twitchy smile. She wonders if she and Tobin share a closet. 

“Sup.” The woman says, and the sigh almost comes out. Instead, Becky continues on, motioning for her to follow, settling down behind her desk and levelling her with an even stare. 

“As a civilian administrator, you often have an ear to the ground as they say.” Rapinoe nods. “What can you tell me about this bet between Heath and Press?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you on four conditions,” Rapinoe starts, and Becky raises her eyebrow, but the woman doesn’t stop. “One, you let me use your storage closet for backup sneakers through the day, Two-“

“How about this, if you tell me I won’t have you suspended without pay for a week.”

“Oh yeah, sounds great.” Rapinoe nods. “The deal is, if Christen gets more arrests, she gets Tobin’s collection of basketball jerseys. She has like 200 and they’re all really rare and really expensive, so it’s pretty sweet. I want a few, Chris said I could have two, and she has this one Chicago Bulls-“

“And if Heath wins?” Becky interrupts, and a Megan shakes her head, almost like she’s clearing it. 

“Right yeah, if Tobin wins then Chris has to go on a date with her. She guarantees it will end with Christen falling in love with her, and sex. I’m betting at least some groping, maybe some over the shirt or pants action, possibly a little tople-“

“Thank you Megan, that will be all.” Becky says, already fighting back a headache. 

~~~

“So no, I didn’t brief you, and yes he got away, buuuut, I have good news!” Heath says, before bringing her hand out from behind her back. “I got you hazelnut!”

Becky stares at her incredulously, as she places the tiny spoon in the tiny bowl and grins at her. She’s flabbergasted, completely taken aback by Heath’s behaviour, can feel her jaw actually open, mouth agape. 

“Get out.” She manages, her voice barely a whisper. Heath, O’Hara, and Johnson jump,moving quickly. “Heath wait.”

Heath pauses, almost freezes, and turns to face her with wide eyes and a small smile. Her hands are twitching, a nervous tick maybe, and Becky briefly wishes she could just fire her. 

“I’m assigning you to the records room.” Heath opens her moth, but Becky holds a hand up. “Until further notice. Dismissed.”

Becky pretends not to notice as Press watches Heath, eyes concerned as Heath goes straight towards the records room. She wishes she didn’t notice when Press gets up barely a minute later, heading towards the room herself. 

“That could be a problem someday.” Becky whispers to herself, before settling back down to finish writing the rest of her paperwork. 

~~~

Becky has to stop herself from laughing, truly she does, when Tobin stands and shows off her boxers. Pulling the entire team into the room is a sweet victory, tastes like a fine wine. 

Catching Ratko is nearly as satisfying, even if she spends half the time ignoring Heath and Press’s brand of flirting. But the catch, the teamwork is so good, even if Tobin ruins it. 

“Yes Heath, we’re a team you nailed it, now arrest Ratko.” Heath nods, but then it’s Press who knocks him down, an impressive hit, and Becky mentally puts the physical arrest to her, even if Heath technically solved the case.

“That’s how we do it in the nine-nine.” Heath says, before raising her hand in that skater sign again. 

“What is wrong with you.” Becky sighs, but she’s smiling a bit, as they file out of the storage units. She might have her work cut out for her, but Becky’s always loved a challenge. 


End file.
